Solid-state lighting (SSL) devices, such as light emitting diodes (LEDs), organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) and organic light emitting transistors (OLETs), are becoming a popular alternative to fluorescent and other more conventional forms of light sources, due to improved energy efficiency, thin form factor, and ease of adaptation for different shapes of lighting devices. SSLs are typically fabricated using thin-film technology, allowing the lighting device to be built as a thin, flexible structure. LEDs and OLEDs are driven by DC current, and thus fixtures for these devices must include driver circuitry to interface with conventional AC power sources. As these devices continue to be used in various lighting applications, new techniques and interconnection solutions are needed for powering SSL light sources.